


you can hide underneath me and come out at night

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Collars, Consensual, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, uhm like don't expect plot this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes (most of the time) he thinks that Robb knows him too well and makes the first move when he sees that Theon wants it, but he can’t bring himself to do the same.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It’s kind of touching, in its own way. That’s probably why he’s never taken the chain off.</i></p><p> </p><p><i>(</i>You don’t have to put it on outside this room if you don’t want to<i>, Robb had said.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>The thing is, he wants to.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hide underneath me and come out at night

**Author's Note:**

> aaand throbb week fic number six! This is a kink meme repost - the original prompt was _d/s. Sometimes Theon just wants someone to take care of him. To treat him like a treasured pet instead of an unwanted ward, to make the decisions for him so he doesn't have to think about anything, to praise him and punish him but to show affection no matter what_. It pretty much follows the prompt except that I'm terrible at writing punishment-sex so there's nothing of the kind. Nothing belongs to me, the title is from [this song](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/gregoryandthehawk/boatsandbirds.html).

The chain doesn’t really look like anything special. Well, no, it does look like something that an ironborn would wear in the pictures one sees in history books, but that’s about it. It’s not overtly long, and it’s only one band, and not even particularly noticeable - it does blend with Theon’s usual choice of clothing and it’s hidden under his shirt half of the time. Not many people have asked him where it came from, and Theon never gave a straight answer.

Also, it has never left his neck since the day it appeared. Theon has no clue if someone ever wondered why he never takes it off, but he’s pretty sure that it would require too much attention given to what he wears to notice it.

That’s extremely good as far as he’s concerned. The important thing is that the person who should notice it does, in fact, notice it. Everyone else, he can’t care less.

\--

It’s not that they have a code or set times or anything like that. If Robb wants him to, he lets him know (by directly telling him to come to his room at whatever time he deems appropriate) and Theon doesn’t think he will ever have cause to refuse. (Not when at the beginning he was too ashamed to ask himself most of the time.) If Theon wants to, he does the same (by tapping against one of the chain links three times when he knows that Robb can see him). It doesn’t happen as much as Theon secretly admits to himself that he would want it to, but it’s always easier when Robb asks first. Whenever Theon does, it’s mostly because he just can’t postpone it anymore and his head feels about to explode every moment.

Sometimes (most of the time) he thinks that Robb knows him too well and makes the first move when he sees that Theon wants it, but he can’t bring himself to do the same.

It’s kind of touching, in its own way. That’s probably why he’s never taken the chain off.

( _You don’t have to put it on outside this room if you don’t want to_ , Robb had said.

The thing is, he wants to.)

He needs Robb to know that he’s not having second thoughts about this even if he can’t bring himself to ask for it most of the time, and so he only takes it off when he sleeps (on his own).

\--

Robb is talking to Jon about something that happened today while he was sword practicing - he thinks that Arya, a missing bow and her septa were involved, but Theon isn’t following. Maybe he’d have been better off sword practicing instead of taking a walk around the town and running into some minor Stark bannermen who were apparently very busy reminiscing the great times they had when their army won the Greyjoy rebellion - as if he needs a reminder of why he’s here.

What he knows is that he feels tense all over, his head has been pounding half of the afternoon and he can’t stop thinking that it’s been years and there never came a raven addressed to him from Pyke. Usually he doesn’t even lose time over it - he knows that it’s not the way things work. He can’t even picture his father sending a raven, but the thought is still nagging at him and it’s driving him insane.

Robb is glancing at him once in a while, as if he’s expecting something.

Theon pretends to look at his plate and taps his fingers against the chain thrice, and then leaves saying that he’s not hungry and whoever wants it can have his dinner. He has his stomach in knots as he looks down at Robb, who gives him a soft nod before turning back towards Jon.

All right, then.

\--

He stops in room and takes off his belt and jerkin - he needs to be wearing something that doesn’t feel restricting. Then someone knocks on the door and Jon opens it a moment later.

“Robb says that he wants to talk to you - no clue why he’s not come himself, but he said he’ll be in his room. Your dinner was pretty good, by the way.”

“You’re hilarious, Snow,” Theon hisses, but he doesn’t have the force of will to put any effort in it. He waits until Snow is gone, then another short while. Then he leaves his room and goes straight for Robb’s.

He knocks just to be sure and gets inside when Robb tells him to come in. He gives Robb his back as he locks the door, then he takes off his shoes, then he takes a deep breath and turns to face him.

Robb is currently sitting on his bed, his face barely visible when there’s only candlelight. Theon doesn’t do anything.

“Come over here,” Robb says a moment later, and for a moment Theon feels relieved that he doesn’t sound upset. Not that he ever did, but that’s not the point - he’ll never stop worrying that it might happen, at some point. He walks over towards him and when he can finally see Robb’s face a bit better, Robb seems more concerned than anything else. Well. As stated, at least it’s not upset. He also looks like he’s about to ask something like _what’s wrong_ , but he eventually doesn’t - he knows it wouldn’t work.

“Well, you know what to do,” he says then. “Also, I had in mind to try something lately - might as well go for it now, especially since I could bet some gold that you haven’t eaten anything since this morning. Did you?”

“No,” Theon answers as he slowly lowers himself down to the ground, his knees touching the small fur Robb keeps on the side of his bed. Probably more because of this thing they do than anything else.

“Obviously. I should probably do something about it, but this time I’ll pretend it didn’t happen. Wait there a moment.”

Theon says nothing as he clasps his hands behind his back. He wouldn’t have said nothing if Robb had in fact _done something about it_ \- at least it’d have meant that someone would have noticed that he didn’t even bother eating - but he’s too tense and tired right now to even speak out loud. Robb stands up and goes to retrieve something from his desk, and then he comes back with… what looks like the dinner he didn’t eat before.

Well, seems like Snow lied, but that’s not the point, is it?

He shivers when Robb’s free hand reaches down and he pushes his thumb in between the chain and Theon’s skin - the band might not be overtly long, but it gives enough that he won’t choke on it anytime soon. His shoulders start relaxing a fraction just at that - he should hate himself for this, but right now he doesn’t really care. Not when Robb’s hand moves upwards and scratches at the back of his neck, through the roots of his hair, and he can feel tension leaving his back again. That’s nothing new, things they’ve done forever, and that Robb knows will work regardless. Then Robb’s fingers curl around the chain and he pulls slightly, so that Theon is forced to look up at him.

“Since you’re obviously not taking care of yourself, I guess it’s up to me. From the next time, though, this should better happen in different circumstances. Now… open your mouth.”

Theon sees where this is going at once - for a moment he can only feel burning shame, but now that he’s smelling food he’s also realizing that Robb is right - he’s kind of starving and his stomach is almost hurting.

He parts his lips, and then Robb’s thumb starts drawing circles into his neck as Robb pushes a small piece of stew through his teeth, his fingers brushing against Theon’s lips later. He chews and swallows, slowly.

“All right,” Robb says as his fingers keep on pressing against his skin and moving in circles, “if you want to stop, you can say it now. If not, you’re finishing this.”

Theon says nothing.

Robb takes another piece of stew and moves his hand in front of him, but doesn’t do anything else. _Oh_ , Theon realizes a moment later, _so that’s what he wants._ He grabs the stew with his teeth then, chewing and swallowing a moment later - the next piece is gently pushed in between his teeth like the first time. He shudders when Robb’s fingers run along his lips the moment he closes his mouth, but he’s already feeling less wound up. If anything, the fact that Robb’s hand is still at the back of his head is making him feel slightly dizzy, but it’s the good kind of.

He’s gone through half of the plate before Robb speaks again.

“Good,” he says as he feeds him another piece. Theon’s not going to answer with his mouth full, but his tongue traces the tip of Robb’s fingers before they leave his mouth. Robb smiles a small, pleased grin that makes Theon feel like he’s doing this right, and he goes through the rest of the plate quick enough. Theon doesn’t even keep the track of time - in between Robb’s distracting and at the same time soothing fingers on his scalp and finally getting something into his stomach he’s already feeling a lot better than before. Warmer. And nowhere near as tense. When the plate is clean Robb puts it on the ground and Theon almost whimpers when he puts a finger through two of the links in the chain and pulls - enough that he can feel the chain pressing against his neck but not so much that he can’t breathe comfortably. He has to look up at him now, and he knows better than closing his eyes.

“That’s better,” Robb says before pulling another bit - Theon forces his knees to move forward so that he’s closer. Actually, he’s right in between Robb’s legs right now, which means just one thing - Robb knows how to lead this dance and they’ve done this enough times. If he’s like this, then he knows what Robb has in mind, and he’s perfectly fine with it - he’s usually perfectly fine with whatever Robb comes up with and the few times he wasn’t it didn’t go on, so that’s covered.

Except that last time Robb had been doing it another way. And since he hasn’t specified yet, then it’s also obvious that he wants to do it that same way.

“So, is there something you want to do now?” Robb asks a moment later. Yes. That’s it then.

“Yes,” he answers, wishing his voice wasn’t this rough.

“All right. What?”

“I want your cock in my mouth.” He breathes in. “Please.”

“And do you want me to come in your mouth, too?” Robb’s voice gets lower, and Theon’s own cock is halfway hard by now, but he’s barely thinking about it.

He also recognizes the question for the choice he’s being given, which is also part of the reason why he’ll say yes. He does this also because right now he really doesn’t want to even think beyond the basics, and Robb has never done anything that he didn’t like or that he found out he liked after, but the fact that Robb still might want his opinion makes him want to stand up just to throw himself at his feet again, and so if Robb wants to come in his mouth, well, fine.

“Please,” he rasps again.

“Fine.” Robb’s free hand goes to his breeches - he makes a quick work of undoing the laces, and when he pulls out his cock it’s almost fully hard, and leaking at the tip, and Theon feels his own erection getting harder, but he ignores it. Or tries to.

“Hands on my knees,” Robb says. Theon flexes his fingers for a moment after unclasping them, and then he puts his hands on Robb’s knees. He shivers when Robb’s free hand covers one of his own.

“That’s it. You asked for it, there you go. Make it good. And try to control yourself - I have plans for later and while I _could_ make you come twice, it’d be better if I didn’t have to. Clear?”

Theon’s cheeks flush at that - Robb doesn’t need to remind him that he has in fact come untouched more than once, and one of those times might have been from what he’s about to do.

“Yes.”

“Whenever you want then.”

He takes another deep breath and then he moves his head, his lips touching the head of Robb’s cock - he runs his tongue along the tip once, twice, and then he opens his mouth wider and takes it in. Not all, he knows his own limits and he really doesn’t want to end up choking and possibly ruining it for the two of them, but enough that he has to stop for a moment just to adjust to the sensation. Then he starts doing this for real, his cheeks hollowing out as he starts sucking slowly - he feels Robb’s cock getting harder against the back of his throat and under his tongue as he runs it beneath the head, and he takes in a bit more after. It’s still not all of it, but a good part, and as he keeps on sucking he also speeds the pace up. He’s vaguely aware that there’s saliva all over his bottom lip, and entirely aware of the small, muffled noises coming from the back of his throat as he sucks down harder - his chin feels sticky, but he’s not even caring, not when Robb has just started thrusting slowly into his mouth, his hand still carding through the hair at the back of Theon’s head, so gently and steadily that Theon has to admire Robb’s self-control for a moment.

“ _Yes_ ,” Robb moans from above him - he sounds wrecked, and Theon can’t help feeling almost elated at how that sounded. “You’re doing so well,” Robb says, and then he moves his other hand to the top of his head, running his fingers from there to his temple, and Theon doesn’t even feel it when he thrusts inside his mouth a bit deeper - his head is stuck on how hoarse and out of breath Robb sounded and how much he seemed to mean it, and he soaks it all up greedily. It doesn’t even matter that his jaw is starting to hurt. He feels it when Robb is about to come and when Robb tugs at the hair on the side of his head hard enough to get his attention he recognizes the signal, but he doesn’t move an inch and when Robb moans out his name as he comes with a last shallow thrust, Theon doesn’t change his position.

Eventually he has to, though - he tries to swallow and he actually manages at the beginning, but Robb is coming too hard and too fast for him not to choke on it, and so he pulls away before it can happen. He doesn’t move more than that though, and he barely feels it when Robb finishes himself off on his face - his mouth was already sticky with saliva and spit, it’s not like it makes much of a difference. He can feel the dull ache in between his legs - he had been so focused on Robb that he didn’t even notice how hard he’s become, but he keeps his hands where they are and waits for Robb to regain his breath, looking down at his knees. He feels as if his entire face is burning, but that was exactly the point, wasn’t it?

It’s not long before the hand that Robb doesn’t still have there at the back of his head moves away from his temple - his fingers brush along the side of his face until they reach his chin - he sighs when Robb runs his thumb along the side before putting two fingers under it and forcing him to look up - he lets him.

“Look at you,” he says for a moment, his eyes staring down at him as if he really likes the sight. “You’ve been perfect.”

He can’t help himself as he feels his lips curl up into a small smile - yes. Yes, that’s everything he needs to hear - Robb could leave him like this and he’d be fine with it, as long as he says it again, but that wouldn’t be Robb if he actually did it.

“Can you stand enough to get from here to the armchair?” Robb asks, nodding towards the only one in the room. Not too far. He can’t feel his legs much, though.

“I guess,” he says, his throat feeling the good kind of sore.

“That was obviously a no,” Robb replies, his tone almost fond. “Well, not a problem.”

He helps him stand and puts an arm around his waist when Theon’s legs threaten to give out, and Theon leans on him as they take those few steps - Robb sits down on it and Theon almost falls down on him. He’d have if Robb hadn’t kept his hands on his shoulders. He lets Robb pull him down and when he blinks and opens his eyes, he’s sitting with his legs around Robb’s thighs, straddling him, and Robb has his own hands on his sides, running his fingers along them. His breeches are painfully tight right now - he can see the line of his cock, other than feeling how hard he is - but he’s been feeling that for a while.

“How close are you?” Robb asks calmly before burying his left hand in his hair all over again.

“Enough,” he answers truthfully.

“All right. Maybe I should distract you for a bit.”

He was maybe expecting Robb’s arm around his waist, pulling him forward. He’s not sure if he was expecting Robb to grab a piece of cloth from he doesn’t know where and start cleaning his face, slow, starting from his cheek and moving to his mouth and chin after. He sighs, relishing the feeling - it’s soft, and Robb runs the back of his hand on the now clean skin the moment after he throws the cloth away. He’s still too much aware of how hard he still is, though, and maybe he should keep it to himself, but no - he’s supposed to tell, and so he will.

“It’s - still too close,” he manages to say. Robb looks at him like he’s extremely pleased with it.

“So you need more distraction?” His hand is carding through the hair at Theon’s temple right now.

“Yes. Please.”

Robb pulls his head down and kisses him - Theon opens up for him at once, shivering when Robb’s tongue traces his lips before meeting his own, but then Robb pulls away and he can’t help moaning at the loss.

“Would that work, for a distraction?”

“Yes,” he sighs. “Please, kiss me?”

“If only everyone knew that you can be this well-behaved,” Robb says, but he sounds more fond than else, and Theon doesn’t have the time to feel ashamed about it because Robb is kissing him again and it’s not just a taste. The first kiss leaves him breathless, and during the second Robb starts carding through his hair again with both hands and Theon moans shamelessly into it, his aching erection momentarily forgotten as Robb keeps on kissing him while his hands move from his hair to his shoulders to his hips, never touching him _there_ where he’s aching, but right now he thinks it doesn’t really matter. After Robb leaves a trail of kisses along his jaw before moving up to his cheeks and eyes he feels like a quivering mess, but the good kind of, and he thinks he could do this for a while, he could, and then Robb’s fingers touch the chain again, pulling just slightly.

“Still close?”

“Not as much. I can last a while.”

Robb kisses the corner of his mouth at that, once, then twice.

“Good. Now, can you stand?”

“No,” he answers truthfully. He can barely feel his legs, he doesn’t think he has the coordination to move them. And it didn’t really take long to learn that lying just in order to appease what dignity he used to think that he had left is useless with Robb - fine, when he’s really angry or wound up he usually lies on purpose, but deep down he likes it better when Robb is just pleased with him in the first place rather than disappointed first and pleased later, so he’s not even attempting to lie right now.

“Fine. Not a problem. All right, put your arms around my shoulders and try not to move too much.”

As if he could. He complies, and then Robb puts his own hands under his thighs and lifts him up - not effortlessly - before taking the few steps between the bed and the chair and letting him fall down on his back on the mattress. Robb goes to retrieve something else, probably on his desk, and he waits, feeling pleasurably lax, even if his breeches are still too tight and his cock is still too hard, but he knows better than to touch himself without permission.

Robb comes back with a pitcher full of water and another cloth.

“I said I had plans. Stay still.”

As if he could move. He breathes out in relief when Robb undoes the laces on his breeches and pulls them away along with his smallclothes, throwing both on the ground. He groans when Robb closes his hand around his cock once, then twice, and then taking it away - he’s even harder now, but he breathes in and out deeply and tries not to think about it too much.

Then he feels cold.

He jerks when Robb starts running the cloth along his groin and his sides - damn, that water certainly wasn’t lukewarm, but Robb is still doing it oh so very gently.

“Sorry,” he says, “but I figured it might take the edge off.” Robb moves forward, kneeling over him, his free hand pretty much petting along his side, and Theon kind of wants to whimper out loud at that but he keeps his mouth shut.

Then it reaches his cheek and cups it - and fine, Theon kind of leans into it, almost nuzzling, but it feels so very good and this time he doesn’t think he can have enough of it.

“I’m going to turn you over now,” Robb says, his voice low. “And I don’t really think you’ll be expecting what I’m going to do. If you don’t like it, say it.”

He nods once, not sure that he can speak, and then Robb turns him over gently. He hisses as his cock comes in contact with the sheets - he doesn’t need another possible source of friction - but it’s not too bad after a few deep breaths. He jerks again when Robb starts running the wet cloth along his thighs and his back and his ass, but if that was the deal, fine. He likes it well enough, and it feels nice as well, and if it means he’s getting rid of dried sweat from the day all gained. He turns his head so that his cheek is on the pillow, and then Robb is over him again, his chest hovering on his back.

When Robb’s fingertips touch his lips he blinks and then opens his mouth at once, taking them in, sighing when Robb’s other hand goes back to shamelessly petting his hair all over again.

“Get them wet,” Robb says as Theon’s tongue runs all over his fingers, and he doesn’t know how long it is before Robb takes his fingers out of his mouth - at this point he’s so over in his head that he does in fact whine a bit at the loss.

“Patience,” Robb laughs, and Theon expects it when he pushes one knuckle inside him, then a second, but - it’s different. Usually Robb doesn’t linger too much, he goes for at least an entire fingers soon, but now he’s not going farther than that and he’s not even pushing them in too deep. Theon had figured that from the way he had come before maybe he wouldn’t outright fuck him, which he’s fine with - Robb’s call - but now he thinks he might be planning something else.

“I’m about to do it,” Robb says from somewhere behind him, his voice sounding strangely far. “Remember what I said.”

He can feel Robb moving on the mattress, somewhere behind him. His hands part his legs a bit wider, and fine, nothing he hadn’t expected, and then -

He almost screams when Robb runs his tongue on the skin just outside his entrance, exactly where he had his fingers a short while ago.

He’d have pushed his hips upwards if Robb hadn’t been holding him down.

He wants to ask Robb what the in the seven hells is he doing or why would he even do _that_ , and he’s about to call it off, but it’s been just a moment and he hadn’t been ready for it - he says nothing except for a few curses, and then Robb’s tongue gently touches him there again and - and - and as he licks around the rim before his tongue plunges in, Theon realizes that it might feel strange but it feels good. No, it doesn’t just feel good. It feels like he’s on fire, and he can’t believe that Robb is doing this except that he is, and he bites down into the pillow because he knows that he’d be too loud if he didn’t. He takes a shaky breath when Robb stops, and then there’s a hand on his cheek and Robb is turning his face on the side.

“I guess it was a good idea,” he chuckles. Then he bends lower, his lips just over his ear. “Stop holding back. You can let go whenever you feel like it. I don’t think you’re going to need much help, are you? And don’t even think for a moment that I’m not liking this.”

Theon is beyond speech right now and Robb probably knows it, since he doesn’t wait for an answer - he moves back, putting his hands on Theon’s hips again, and he feels it when Robb pulls his cheeks apart a bit wider and dives back in, and by now he’s beyond thinking at all. His entire body feels on fire, he knows he’s quivering and shaking all over and he feels as if he might come undone any moment, and then he remembers that he _can_ , and then Robb is plunging his tongue in, as deep as it goes, and Theon can’t hold back anymore - he cants his hips downwards so that he has proper friction against the sheets and he’s coming in a moment, harder than Robb had before, his shoulders shaking with the force of it and fuck but he hasn’t touched himself once and Robb hasn’t either and then Robb turns him on his back and wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him as he’s coming all over his stomach and the sheets. He’s barely coherent enough to notice that Robb’s free hand is stroking his hair again and at that point he closes his eyes and just lets himself go for good, relishing how liberating this all feels as he shakes in pleasure all over.

 

It takes effort to open his eyes - he feels spent, but the good kind of, his entire body too lax to even think about moving. He’s warm all over, and Robb is running another wet cloth over his stomach and his spent cock - he feels so sensitive that his hips jerk upwards at the contact without him even realizing it.

“Welcome back,” Robb says smiling smugly. “That went well, I guess.”

His throat feels too sore to even attempt to answer, but he knows he doesn’t have to. Robb is kneeling next to him right now - the hand not holding the cloth is running along his chest and his side and his hip, and it feels nice, almost soothing. Maybe it’s the point. He doesn’t really know and he’s not sure that he wants to. He’s only too aware of the chain still around his neck though, the only thing he’s wearing right now - he stays still as Robb takes it off and runs the back of his fingers along his neck. It probably left some marks, though nothing that will be too visible in the morning - he knows from experience. He sighs when Robb’s thumb presses just above his throat before that hand goes back to his hair all over again. And fine, he’s pretty much pushing up against it, but he doesn’t have to say that while maybe it’s not the part he likes best, it’s up there. He wants Robb’s hands on him after he’s spent, he wants to be touched like he’s something fragile and treasured and everything that he’s not to anyone else, and he’s too far gone right now to be ashamed that he wants it.

“You know,” Robb starts, knowing that he won’t get an answer, “sometimes I can’t even believe that you let me do all this.” Theon can hear him kick off his boots as he keeps on petting his hair.

Stupid question, Theon thinks. He wouldn’t let anyone else do this, sure, but that’s why he lets _Robb_ do it. He lets Robb manhandle him under the covers - he hopes that Robb has some way to explain why the sheets are probably ruined, but it’s a big enough bed and that part never comes in contact with his skin. He’s not sure that he wants to sleep right now, but everything is warm and comfortable and Robb’s hand is still in his hair, while his arm has just gone around his waist.

“Wouldn’t let anyone else,” he finally mutters against Robb’s shoulder, hoping that he has managed to find enough voice.

“Just me, huh? Figures,” Robb replies, pulling him closer. “Aren’t you a sight. And all mine for the taking, aren’t you?”

So maybe it’s not what he should want, but deep down he knows that he does, he wouldn’t wear that chain for anyone to see if he didn’t. “Yours,” he says drowsily as he closes his eyes. Robb keeps on stroking his hair. It doesn’t sound like a bad prospect at all, never mind what he will think of it in the morning.

End.


End file.
